


2005

by Little_Octopus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Octopus/pseuds/Little_Octopus
Summary: After high school, Arthur's life took a crazy turn. Ten years later, he isn't sure if he wants to go to his reunion. But someone comes to mind and he decides to go. He rekindles his relationship with his best friend and things seem to be going well. But how do you tell your boyfriend your a porn star?





	1. Chapter 1

2005  
Chapter One

*Hey guys! If you followed me from fanfiction, you should know I did some editing on this to make the story smoother. It won't change the outcome so go ahead and skip to whatever chapter you were on, or re-read if you like!

If you're new, welcome! Please enjoy!*

“Arthur!” His chubby cheeks spread into a grin as the door swung open. “I've been waiting for you!”

Arthur felt a smile tug at his lips. “Sorry, I got in trouble.”

“Was it that jerk, again?” the grin quickly fell into a pout.

“Yeah. But I'm okay. They got suspended.” Arthur shrugged and sat next to the plump boy. Well, teenager, but his baby fat was persistent on staying on the poor lad’s face.

They sat together in a friendly silence. Then the boy spoke again. “After we graduate, we're gonna go far in life. And then at the reunion we are gonna brag to them. We'll be rich, Artie. And they'll finally let us be together.”

Arthur smiled though he felt something was off with the boy’s statement. 

“It will be great. You'll see,” the boy continued.

Now Arthur understood. He was going to be sent away to study after graduation. His father wanted him away from this boy. This gay boy. But Arthur couldn't tell him that. It would break the poor boy’s heart.

“I'll hold you too it, Al,” Arthur said.

¤

Arthur woke up with a headache. He hadn't thought about that fat boy since high school, and now he was dreaming about him. Great.

He rolled out of bed and stood up, his feet touching the cold floor. What had brought that dream on anyway? Arthur ruffled his hair as he shuffled to the bathroom. On his way, he passed his computer.

That's right. He had gotten an email sent to him on Facebook. His high school reunion was next week. Arthur groaned and rubbed his face. The last thing he wanted to do was to see those idiots again. Yet that chubby boy lingered in the front of his mind.

Arthur left his room behind and went to shower. He wondered if the boy was still fat. Or fatter. He remembered that the lad had a rather large crush on him, though Arthur returned the feelings, he didn't act upon them. Arthur was rejected by his father for being gay. And dating friends is just so messy. Arthur liked having the boy around and he didn't want to ruin it for a week or two of them holding hands and getting rocks thrown at them. So Arthur had kept them to being strictly friends.

Especially since Arthur left right after graduation. What was the point of getting together just to break up after a few months just because one was moving? He didn't believe in high school sweethearts and rolled his eyes and the idea of finding a soulmate at eighteen. He couldn't even decide what to have for lunch on any given day at eighteen, what would make him think he would marry someone he met in high school? Sure he didn't have many other girlfriends or boyfriends since high school, but still.

He thought about the reunion. He really didn't want to see his old bullies again. But he couldn't get the other boy off his mind. Maybe his subconscious was telling him to go. Maybe it was important Arthur saw him again. Did he really want to though? Sheesh, what was his name?

Arthur finished his shower and dressed in a plain shirt and jeans, pondering over that boy’s name. They had been best friends for God's sake why couldn't he remember? Well it had been ten years. That's ten years of alcohol and trying to forget high school.

While drying his hair, Arthur walked to his bookshelf. He skimmed over his fairytale and fantasy books to all of his yearbooks. His mother had insisted on buying one each year, though he never had many people sign them, he still kept them all. He grabbed the book from his senior year and sat on the bed. He flipped to the back of the book, vaguely remembering the long note the boy and wrote there.

Arthur found the page. He ran his fingers over the indented letters, written in blue. He remembered that the boy always preferred using blue ink. Arthur skimmed over the note, promises of them always being best friends and that Arthur moving meant nothing and that they would keep in touch. Boy had they been wrong. 

Arthur recalled the few emails between them. The birthday cards that lasted only a year. With a sigh, he finally got to the bottom of the page.

Alfred. 

The boy's name was Alfred. It was fitting for him. A happy name for a happy, fat boy. Arthur rubbed his thumb across the name and the boy’s signature under it. He wondered if the boy still wrote like that. Or maybe his handwriting had gotten better over the last ten years.

Arthur smiled as his imagination ran away with thoughts of bright blue eyes and toothy grins. However, it was interrupted with the ring of his cell phone.

Sighing, Arthur glanced at the name and saw that it was his boss. He rolled his eyes and slid the screen open. “I'm not due for another hour.”

“You know Thursday is final filming day so I don't know why you always insist on coming in late,” the man on the other end snapped.

“I'd rather not be associated with those people,” Arthur said. He closed the year book and tossed it on the bed.

“You're no better than them.” Arthur bristled and opened his mouth to shout, but the next words had him snapping it shut. “Get down here or you're fired. I don't care how many people like watching you.”

The line went dead and Arthur angrily shook the device, imagining it was the man’s neck.

He shoved the phone in his pocket and moved to the front door. If he could get a job anywhere else, he wouldn't even go in. However, Arthur had one downfall.

No one wanted to hire a pornstar.

¤

Arthur pulled the beanie further down his hair and pushed the dark sunglasses up his nose as he left the taxi and trotted into the studio. Though no one knew his name, he as well known for his startling blond hair and smoldering green eyes. So he kept himself covered.

At the doors, Arthur took his beanie and sunglasses off to flash his badge at the guard. Once through, Arthur shoved them back on. He walked briskly down the hallway to his dressing room. He didn't pass anyone, but that didn't stop him from keeping his face down.

When he got to his room, he snatched the list of costumes and names from his door, unlocked the room and slipped in. He let out a sigh and locked the door again.

As Arthur took off his beanie and glasses, he looked over the list. Today he would be a yoga instructor tied to a weight table, a construction worker, a teacher, and in an orgy. Arthur groaned and tossed this disguise to his couch. Orgies were the worst. At least it was at the end of the day so he could go home afterwards.

Arthur placed his schedule on his vanity and went to his closet. What would one be wearing while being tied to a weight bench? He flipped through the corsets, shorts, and other skimpy clothing. Arthur moved to the other side of his closet. His more normal side. He decided on a pair of yoga pants and a tight tank top.

After he changed, a loud angry pounding came from his door. Arthur rolled his eyes and yanked the door open. As he guessed, the fat sweaty man he knew as his boss stood there, fist up and ready for another punch against the heavy wooden door.

“May I help you?” Arthur asked with mock innocence. 

“You're pushing your luck, boy,” the man snapped.

Arthur rolled his eyes but swung the door open. “What do you want?”

The fat man pushed into the room, a sneer permanently on his face. He glanced over Arthur's costumes and belongings. “The first take is soon so I suggest you do something with your face.”

“I don't need you to tell me how to do my face,” Arthur snapped. But he plopped himself down at the vanity anyway. Mostly so he didn't have to look at his boss. He didn't wear much makeup. Usually a foundation to make his face appear flawless.

“One more strike, boy,” the fat man growled.

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes. “I haven't missed a shooting.”

“That's not what I mean. You have missed meeting your partners, business meetings, and corporate meetings. Your tops are more important though. Many refuse to work with you. It's important that they like you. Do you know how hard it is to find sexy men who will openly have sex with other men on the camera?”

“What?” Arthur asked, applying foundation. The fat guy wasn't making any sense.

“There are not a lot of good-looking gay guys who want to fuck your slutty ass!” the man shouted.

Arthur froze, his brush hovering over his nose. His eyes found his boss’s in the mirror. “Don't talk to me like that.”

“You know it's true. Now get ready. And if you're not here on time tomorrow, you're fired.”

Arthur stood so fast the chair tipped over. “You can't do that!”

“You need to learn your place, boy!” the fat man shouted before slamming the door.

Arthur stared at the heavy wood. He shouldn't come in tomorrow. But he couldn't get fired. Getting recognized in public was too big a risk.

With heavy and stiff arms, Arthur lifted his vanity chair and finished getting ready.

¤

Arthur groaned softly to himself as the nastiness of his final video was washed away in the warm water. He scrubbed furiously at his hair, pulling the sticky strands apart and rinsing away all lingering semen. He really didn't like it when men came on his face. Though he did hear it was good for his complexion.

He stepped out of the shower and dressed in his normal clothes. He tried not to limp as he walked about his dressing room, gathering his things to go home. He usually wasn't this sore, but as the years went on, steroids and testosterone became popular and bigger dicks had been popping up. Literally.

Arthur massaged his lower back and stretched in the middle of the room. Maybe if you had someone who loved you, it wouldn't hurt to have sex.

Arthur shook the thought from his head. No one would want a relationship with him. He was used and dirty. He shoved his beanie and sunglasses on and made his way outside the building. 

At home, Arthur laid in bed with a bottle of ibuprofen and a heating pad on his back. He was scrolling through social media without really thinking, when the red bubble popped up on the message icon.

Blinking, Arthur tapped the bubble to open the message. It was from the group putting the high school reunion together. He read the message. Something about letting the group know if he was attending so they could get enough food.

Arthur ran a hand through his hair. Did he really want to see any of those fuck bags again? Not really. But there was one that he couldn't get out of his head. Taking a breath. Arthur confirmed his presence at the reunion for Saturday.

¤

Arthur was on time Friday. He shuffled in, grabbed his schedule and read it over. There was edit meetings until lunch, then a partner meetup. Arthur grimaced at the thought of meeting up with everyone and chatting. It was just all the stars drinking coffee and chatting about politics, who needed to practice and who fell off the top most watched list. Arthur had gone to one, found it incredibly stupid, and had never gone again. He thought about skipping it again, but his boss’s threat echoed in his mind.

With a growing headache, he trudged to the editing room and prepared himself mentally for the meetup.

¤

Maybe he overreacted. The meetup wasn't too terrible. Arthur chatted with a few other bottoms and his boss introduced a new top. Arthur didn't give him much attention, but he seemed like a nice fellow.

After he left, Arthur couldn't help feeling better about the reunion. If that didn't work out. There was plenty of other people he could make friends with.

Arthur went home, for the first time since starting this job, feeling good about himself. No one knew he was a porn star at the high school. Talking to the others had given him a little confidence boost.

He showered and got into bed, feeling hopeful about tomorrow.

¤

AN: The pornstar backstage stuff is all made up.


	2. Chapter Twl

2005  
Chapter Two

What was he thinking. What the fuck was he thinking. Everyone was talking to each other and hugging and laughing and wondering who the weird blond guy in the corner was. At least, in Arthur's head that was going on. He thought he looked quite different from ten years ago. He used to have pimples and greasy hair and he wore the most awful clothes. He doubted anyone knew who he was.

Arthur wiped his sweaty palms on his slacks. He wore a shirt and tie, but still felt horribly underdressed beside everyone else. After standing awkwardly by the entrance, Arthur located the and snuck his way over. Might as well drink the free alcohol if he was going to be here. Something good had to come out of tonight, right?

After getting his drink, Arthur turned and faced the room of his old peers. He saw a few people who used to pick on him. Others who humiliated him completely. He even recognised a few who had watched his torment with amusement. In all reality, he hated them all.

“Arthur? Is that you?” A male voice came from behind him.

Not recognizing the voice, Arthur turned with a soft sigh. “Yes, and you are?”

His eyes traveled up a very attractive tall man. A grin was plastered on his face and the dim light glinted off his golden hair.

“It's me! Alfred!” The man placed a hand on his chest. “Remember?”

Arthur felt his jaw drop. This gorgeous man could not be Alfred. He was so stunned, he didn't know what to say. Alfred was almost nothing how he remembered him. He was a lot taller now, all traces of his baby fat were gone and his sagging skin had been transformed into toned and tanned muscle.

“Arthur?” Alfred said again, looking nervous.

Mentally shaking himself, Arthur allowed a grin to spread out on his face. “Of course I remember you! How could I forget?”

Alfred let out an obvious sigh of relief. “I'm glad you realized who I was! That would have been embarrassing.”

Arthur scanned over Alfred again and was still taken aback by the handsome man before him. “Yes. It would have,” he mumbled. Then he smiled at Alfred. “How have you been?”

“Just great! I got a job as a firefighter and I finally lost all that fat I had in high school. It wasn't easy, “he flashed a grin at Arthur. “I also was able to buy my own place just a month back.”

“That's wonderful, Alfred! I knew you always wanted to be a hero.” Arthur grinned and pushed down a bubble of laughter that burst from his chest. Alfred had always claimed he would be great some day, but never imagined his fat friend would achieve his dreams. At least one of them had a respectful job.

“Thanks.” Alfred beamed. “So what do you do now?”

Don't say porn star. Don't lie. Don't say porn star. Don't lie. Don't say porn star. “I do entertainment.” Arthur mentally high fived himself. Nice save.

“Really? What kind?” Alfred asked, intrigued.

Arthur mentally slapped himself. “Just some acting.” He saw Alfred open his mouth for another question but quickly continued. “It's a real small company. I'm sure you haven't heard of it.”

“Maybe I do. I watched a lot of t.v., remember?” Alfred nudged Arthur's arm, a grin on his face.

Fuck. Arthur shrugged and took a drink as he thought wildly. Then he remembered a fact about Alfred. He hated British television. With a slight triumphant smile to himself, he looked at Alfred. “It's British.”

Alfred cringed. “Yeah. Never seen any of those.”

Arthur smiled and silence filled the air between them. It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't comfortable either. Arthur shifted his feet and took another sip of his drink. He wasn't sure what to say. He had nothing going on in his life that was remotely interesting. He hoped Alfred would bring something up.

Seeming to read his mind, Alfred spoke. “What happened between us?”

Arthur didn't know until Alfred had said it, but he had been waiting for that question. They had been so close, then Arthur left and eventually stopped replying to Alfred all together. What had happened? His homophobic father and the shame of his job. Alfred had high hopes of Arthur becoming a lawyer or doctor, someone important, but that went down the drain when Arthur stopped talking to Alfred. He lost all motivation. Was it Arthur's fault? Yes, it really was. And the guilt chewed him up.

“My father found out that you were gay. I tried to hide it the best I could, but when he discovered that I was lying, he didn't want to risk having me be gay. You know I never told him I was. Then we moved away.

“When he found out we were still talking, I got kicked out and ended up on the street,” Arthur said. He took a sip his drink, his throat suddenly felt like sandpaper. “I didn't want to write you because you would have no where to send me letters. That and I knew you would try to look for me, but you had to go to school. I didn't want to put you out.”

Alfred sniffed and Arthur wasn't surprised to see tears in his gorgeous blue eyes. Alfred had always been a big baby.

“I'm so sorry, Arthur. I was so mad at you for not talking to me, but it wasn't even your fault.” Alfred sniffed again and wiped at his eyes. “I hated you for years.”

Arthur offered a grin and patted Alfred’s hand. “Al, it's okay. I have my own apartment now and I'm pretty content with life.”

Alfred curled his calloused fingers around Arthur's smooth palm. “Just content?”

Arthur let his mouth drop open. It was a ruse! Alfred had played Arthur with those crocodile tears! Arthur snapped his mouth shut and pushed a laugh down. How did he fall for that? Alfred had always done that to get his last snack or a sip of his drink. He should have known.

Arthur didn't pull his hand away, but he didn't look Alfred in the eye. Alfred wasn't the only one who could play games. He scanned the crowd, purposely avoiding eye contact. “Nothing was really impressed me in a while.”

“Do you know of anything that would be impressive?” Alfred asked. He was suddenly very close.

Arthur glanced at the broad chest beside his shoulder. A few medals were pinned to Alfred’s lapel. They gleamed and winked at him. “I'm not sure. I have a feeling it's close though.”

“Oh?” Alfred said softly.

Arthur opened his mouth to reply but his phone buzzed loudly in his pocket. Scowling, Arthur tugged his hand away from Alfred. “I'm sorry.”

Though obviously crestfallen, Alfred smiled. “Go ahead, I need a new drink.”

Arthur smiled and whipped out his phone. Seeing that it was his boss, Arthur glared. What could that fat fuck want? And now of all times! He was just started to have fun! He slid the screen open. “What do you want?”

“One more chance, boy,” his boss hissed.

“What are you going on about?” Arthur snapped.

“A review was posted that you're boring and shouldn't be performing anymore,” the man said.

“So what?” Arthur rolled his eyes. Pornstars got bad reviews all the time.

“You've been kicked off the top ten list.”

Arthur felt the old man's words like a punch in the gut. He got his position because the guy before him was not generating enough views and got kicked off The list. The more views the stars got, the more money the fat man got, the higher pay the star got, the more secure their job was.

“I'll do better. I promise. I'll come in on time,” he said, his heart somewhere around his shoes. As much as Arthur hated his job, he still needed it. 

“For some reason, I don't believe you. If you want to keep your job, you know what you have to do.”

Arthur winced. He knew that meant bigger and badder scenes, maybe even dicks. Though he was sure he could handle it, he just didn't want to. He didn't want to agree. He couldn't lose his job though. He had no other work experience and a simple background check would bring up everything he's ever done. Hell, someone could find him on Google with the right keywords. “Alright, I understand,” Arthur said softly, defeated.

“Wonderful. Be at the studio by ten tomorrow morning and we'll go over a few things.” Arthur could hear the fat man grinning his creepy smile.

Instead of replying, Arthur hung up his phone and shoved it angrily in his pocket. Mumbling to himself, he stalked the bar until he found someone to fill his drink.

“Are you okay, Arthur?” Alfred asked, noticing he had hung up the phone.

“Yeah. Just work problems.” Arthur took a large swig of his drink.

“Well, when's your next day off?” Alfred placed his hand on Arthur's wrist.

“With my boss, who knows,” Arthur grumbled. It took him a solid five seconds to understand what Alfred was saying. “Oh!”

Alfred chuckled, though his cheeks darkened. “Sorry, nevermind.”

“No!” Arthur said a little too loudly. He cleared his throat and tried again. “No, I'm sorry. I would love that.”

A grin broke easily across Alfred's face. “Great!” He dug his phone from his pocket and placed it in Arthur's hand. “Put your number in, then I'll text you.”

Arthur couldn't help but laugh. He hadn't done anything like this in a few years. It was nice. After typing in the number, he gave the phone back to Alfred. A few moments later, a smiley face with heart eyes appeared on Arthur's phone screen. He grinned. He sure was glad he came to this stupid reunion.

Alfred walked Arthur to a taxi a few hours later. Lingering to get in, Alfred was all smiles and Arthur hadn't felt the fluttering in his chest in a long time.

“It was wonderful to see you again,” Arthur said, his hand on Alfred's shoulder. 

“I'll call you tomorrow to plan our date,” Alfred said softly.

Arthur grinned and ignored the taxi driver’s snort. “I'll be waiting.”

However, Alfred was paying attention to the man. “You better get in before he drives off.”

“Alright.” Arthur ducked his head and began to get fully inside the taxi when Alfred pulled him back out and planted a kiss right on his mouth.

Arthur froze before pressing back. After a short eternity, Alfred broke their moment. “Goodnight, Arthur.”

Suddenly realizing how heavily he was breathing, Arthur managed a small goodnight. Alfred shut the door and the taxi sped off. Arthur quickly mumbled his address and sat quietly with his lips tingling and his hands shaking.


	3. Chapter 3

2005  
Chapter Three

Arthur was on time for his meeting with his boss. As people filed in, Arthur noticed a few high-profile performers; people Arthur would never imagine meeting. Though the company was professional, he was amature at best with these people.

With everyone that in the room, Arthur's boss took the stage. “Thank you all for taking time out of your busy schedules to meet with us We are here because one of my stars is losing his edge.” A few eyes flicked to Arthur, but the blond kept his eyes locked on the fat man. He didn't want to give them the satisfaction of looking nervous. “So, I propose we get him back his top ten slot by using you gentlemen.” The boss waved his hand to the famous performers.

Arthur felt his breath catch. He was going to make porn with idols? He cleared his throat. “Sorry to interrupt, but I don't want to.” A few of the men actually looked offended. Arthur continued, “I don't want my face blasted on a high profile website.”

“That's the business,” one of the other bosses snapped. 

“Yes, but that's why I chose a website that wasn't so popular,” though his boss snorted that time, Arthur still continued. “I have a life outside of here.”

“That is none of our concern. You signed a contract. What you do with your time outside or work, besides drugs and any trouble with the law, is not our issue.” his boss said. Dismissing Arthur's comments, he addressed the rest of the men in the room. “Are we agreed then?”

The men shrugged, most not caring as long as they got some ass and got paid.

Arthur shook his head and placed his hands on his face. If he didn't need a job, he would have quit right then.

¤

Alfred called as Arthur was getting ready for his top level performance. Arthur set his brush down to answer. “Hello?”

“H-hi, Arthur!” Alfred said. “Uhm, what are you up to?”

Arthur smiled at how nervous Alfred sounded, and he tried to ignore the low rumble of other people in the background. He was sure Alfred had his friends egging him on. “Just getting ready for one of my shoots. What about you, love?”

He threw in the “love” as an afterthought, knowing very well Alfred's friends were listening in. He heard a few catcalls in the background as Alfred answered.

“Oh, I'm just with some friends. How uh, how late is this shoot gonna be?” Alfred stumbled over his words and Arthur felt like he was back in high school with this chubby dork.

“Let me check.” Arthur yanked his list into view. He glanced over the names and times. “Looks like my last shoot is at four. I should be done by five, five-thirty at the latest.”

“Oh! That's great! Want to come hang out with us? We always barbecue on Sundays,” Alfred said. It was pretty quiet on his line so Arthur guessed Alfred had moved to a different room.

Arthur glanced at his reflection, wondering if anyone would recognize him. He doubted it. He was popular but not that popular. “Yeah. Where should I meet you?”

“Or I can pick you up?” Alfred said. “I'd love to see where you work.”

“Uhm, were not allowed to have anyone besides cast and crew on set,” Arthur said quickly. “I'll just take a cab to where you are.”

“Alright, if you're sure,” Alfred said. “Have a pen on ya?”

After writing down the address, Arthur placed the slip of paper in his jeans pocket. No one usually came in his room, but he didn't want to risk the chance of losing the paper.

“I'll let you know when I leave,” Arthur said as a knock pounded on his door.

“Okay, see ya then.”

Arthur smiled. “Bye, Alfred.”

¤

His first professional shoot went well. It wasn't as bad as the other tops, but Arthur still had to force his moans. He wasn't sure if he would ever enjoy sex again. Then he thought of Alfred and the moans came easier.

He knew he shouldn't think of Alfred in a sexual way so soon, but it was a lot better than thinking about how many asses the professional's dick had been in.

When his filming was over, Arthur thought of other things to get the naked image of Alfred out of his head. Well, somewhat naked, he did enjoy the thought of Alfred in some of his firefighter gear. Though it was a pleasant thought, Arthur didn't think it would be appropriate to show up with a hard-on, so he took care of himself in the shower. It was the first time he had been able to come in a long time.

As Arthur waited for his taxi, he texted Alfred telling him he was on his way. He thought about adding that he couldn't wait to see him, but that seemed a bit much, and a bit soon. So, Arthur just added a smiley face.

He got a text back almost immediately. Arthur smiled at Alfred's excited message and slid into the taxi. He rattled off the address and watched the buildings zoom past him until they became more distant from each other. Then fields with a single house every half mile or so. Finally the taxi pulled into a gravel pathway.

Arthur paid the cabbie, got out and called Alfred. He felt the place seemed kind of sketchy. He didn't want to get murdered by knocking on the wrong door.

“Hey!” Alfred said. “Are you here?”

“I think so. Barn, small house?” The house could use another coat of paint, and the plants were growing wild around the front door, but the gravel was clear. The barn used to be red and seemed to be filled with nothing but hay.

“Yeah. Just let yourself through the house, we’re on the back patio.” Alfred was hard to hear due to background noise.

“Okay.” Arthur opened the wooden door and walked slowly through the house. It was a single story with a long hallway and many doors. A living room painted light brown had an overstuffed couch and a recliner. Firefighter photos and other memorabilia crowded the t.v. case and the walls. Farther down, he found a horrible yellow kitchen with an ugly marble bar and wooden stools with sunflower pattern cushions. Food covered the counter and the fridge had to be at least thirty years old. The hallway contained pictures of Alfred and who Arthur assumed was his family, based on the blue eyes, blond hair and matching grins.

Arthur got to a sliding door that lead to the back patio. He opened it slowly and was blasted with music. He stepped out and closed the door again, searching for Alfred.

“Arthur!”

He turned to see a large group of men and women sitting around a patio table. Chairs were crammed around it and everyone was brushing elbows, but they all looked comfortable. Alfred stood from the midst of them and wrapped Arthur in a hug. Before Arthur could do anything with his own arms, Alfred let go and swept his arm to the table. “Come meet everyone!”

Arthur stumbled after Alfred, unsure of how to react. Was he supposed to wave or something? Instead, he took a quick look around the yard. The patio was huge, with a circle table and an umbrella, a grill with steam coming lazily from the sides, a miniature fridge and a basketball hoop to the side. It was very nice and Arthur could imagine Alfred lounging on a hot summer day in swim trunks...maybe something less...

Alfred casually looped his arm around Arthur's shoulder, effectively ending Arthur's lewd daydream, and began rambling off names. Arthur smiled to each person, but forgot their name as Alfred moved to the next. At the end, they all waved and welcomed Arthur easily.

“Go sit,” Alfred said, nudging him to the table. “Want something to drink? Food’s almost done.”

Arthur really wanted a cup of tea, but didn't think Alfred would have any. “A pop would be fine.” He didn't drink it very often and accepted the can Alfred handed him. He sat and cracked it open as conversation continued around him. Alfred opened the grill and flipped food and sprinkled seasoning. Arthur watched with mild interest until he was dragged into talking to the group. 

“We're all mostly firefighters-”

“And paramedics!” someone interrupted.

“Yeah, yeah, but what do you do, Arthur?” 

Arthur was pretty sure Alfred had called this bloke Ivan, and the one who shouted out about paramedics was probably Matthew. Arthur only remembered that because he looked like Alfred.

“Oh, I make uh...films,” Arthur replied, taking a sip of his over-bubbly drink.

“What kind of movies?” another inquired.

“Bad British ones!” Alfred laughed, placing a heaping plate of burgers in the middle of the table.

Arthur turned and whacked Alfred in the middle of his chest. “Like you would know!”

“He does seem familiar though,” Ivan said. A few nods came around the table.

“Oh, you just think that because every other British man is blond.” Arthur chuckled, hoping he sounded convincing. “I don't really star in the movies.” He took a long swig from his drink and maybe he just imagined the glint of recognition in Ivan's eyes, but either way, Arthur suddenly wanted the subject off of him completely.

People started making their plates and Arthur took that as an opportunity to change the subject. “Alfred, I'm very curious to know how a firefighter lives. Mind telling me about it?”

As Alfred rambled on about staying at the firehouse every few days and driving the firetruck, Arthur tried to ignore Ivan and the burning gaze the other man was giving him. It was like Ivan knew exactly what movie Arthur had starred in, and he really did not want to give Ivan a motive for telling everyone at the table, especially Alfred. So, Arthur played cool and listened attentively, even asking some questions to the others around the table. If Arthur made it in good with Alfred's friends, Ivan wouldn't have any reason to share his secret. That is, however, if Ivan even knew.

Arthur was no religious man, but he prayed that night to whatever god may be listening, that Ivan was just a slightly creepy man who always looked like he knew a secret he shouldn't know.


	4. Chapter 4

2005  
Chapter Three

Arthur was on time for his meeting with his boss. As people filed in, Arthur noticed a few high-profile performers; people Arthur would never imagine meeting. Though the company was professional, he was amature at best with these people.

With everyone that in the room, Arthur's boss took the stage. “Thank you all for taking time out of your busy schedules to meet with us We are here because one of my stars is losing his edge.” A few eyes flicked to Arthur, but the blond kept his eyes locked on the fat man. He didn't want to give them the satisfaction of looking nervous. “So, I propose we get him back his top ten slot by using you gentlemen.” The boss waved his hand to the famous performers.

Arthur felt his breath catch. He was going to make porn with idols? He cleared his throat. “Sorry to interrupt, but I don't want to.” A few of the men actually looked offended. Arthur continued, “I don't want my face blasted on a high profile website.”

“That's the business,” one of the other bosses snapped. 

“Yes, but that's why I chose a website that wasn't so popular,” though his boss snorted that time, Arthur still continued. “I have a life outside of here.”

“That is none of our concern. You signed a contract. What you do with your time outside or work, besides drugs and any trouble with the law, is not our issue.” his boss said. Dismissing Arthur's comments, he addressed the rest of the men in the room. “Are we agreed then?”

The men shrugged, most not caring as long as they got some ass and got paid.

Arthur shook his head and placed his hands on his face. If he didn't need a job, he would have quit right then.

¤

Alfred called as Arthur was getting ready for his top level performance. Arthur set his brush down to answer. “Hello?”

“H-hi, Arthur!” Alfred said. “Uhm, what are you up to?”

Arthur smiled at how nervous Alfred sounded, and he tried to ignore the low rumble of other people in the background. He was sure Alfred had his friends egging him on. “Just getting ready for one of my shoots. What about you, love?”

He threw in the “love” as an afterthought, knowing very well Alfred's friends were listening in. He heard a few catcalls in the background as Alfred answered.

“Oh, I'm just with some friends. How uh, how late is this shoot gonna be?” Alfred stumbled over his words and Arthur felt like he was back in high school with this chubby dork.

“Let me check.” Arthur yanked his list into view. He glanced over the names and times. “Looks like my last shoot is at four. I should be done by five, five-thirty at the latest.”

“Oh! That's great! Want to come hang out with us? We always barbecue on Sundays,” Alfred said. It was pretty quiet on his line so Arthur guessed Alfred had moved to a different room.

Arthur glanced at his reflection, wondering if anyone would recognize him. He doubted it. He was popular but not that popular. “Yeah. Where should I meet you?”

“Or I can pick you up?” Alfred said. “I'd love to see where you work.”

“Uhm, were not allowed to have anyone besides cast and crew on set,” Arthur said quickly. “I'll just take a cab to where you are.”

“Alright, if you're sure,” Alfred said. “Have a pen on ya?”

After writing down the address, Arthur placed the slip of paper in his jeans pocket. No one usually came in his room, but he didn't want to risk the chance of losing the paper.

“I'll let you know when I leave,” Arthur said as a knock pounded on his door.

“Okay, see ya then.”

Arthur smiled. “Bye, Alfred.”

¤

His first professional shoot went well. It wasn't as bad as the other tops, but Arthur still had to force his moans. He wasn't sure if he would ever enjoy sex again. Then he thought of Alfred and the moans came easier.

He knew he shouldn't think of Alfred in a sexual way so soon, but it was a lot better than thinking about how many asses the professional's dick had been in.

When his filming was over, Arthur thought of other things to get the naked image of Alfred out of his head. Well, somewhat naked, he did enjoy the thought of Alfred in some of his firefighter gear. Though it was a pleasant thought, Arthur didn't think it would be appropriate to show up with a hard-on, so he took care of himself in the shower. It was the first time he had been able to come in a long time.

As Arthur waited for his taxi, he texted Alfred telling him he was on his way. He thought about adding that he couldn't wait to see him, but that seemed a bit much, and a bit soon. So, Arthur just added a smiley face.

He got a text back almost immediately. Arthur smiled at Alfred's excited message and slid into the taxi. He rattled off the address and watched the buildings zoom past him until they became more distant from each other. Then fields with a single house every half mile or so. Finally the taxi pulled into a gravel pathway.

Arthur paid the cabbie, got out and called Alfred. He felt the place seemed kind of sketchy. He didn't want to get murdered by knocking on the wrong door.

“Hey!” Alfred said. “Are you here?”

“I think so. Barn, small house?” The house could use another coat of paint, and the plants were growing wild around the front door, but the gravel was clear. The barn used to be red and seemed to be filled with nothing but hay.

“Yeah. Just let yourself through the house, we’re on the back patio.” Alfred was hard to hear due to background noise.

“Okay.” Arthur opened the wooden door and walked slowly through the house. It was a single story with a long hallway and many doors. A living room painted light brown had an overstuffed couch and a recliner. Firefighter photos and other memorabilia crowded the t.v. case and the walls. Farther down, he found a horrible yellow kitchen with an ugly marble bar and wooden stools with sunflower pattern cushions. Food covered the counter and the fridge had to be at least thirty years old. The hallway contained pictures of Alfred and who Arthur assumed was his family, based on the blue eyes, blond hair and matching grins.

Arthur got to a sliding door that lead to the back patio. He opened it slowly and was blasted with music. He stepped out and closed the door again, searching for Alfred.

“Arthur!”

He turned to see a large group of men and women sitting around a patio table. Chairs were crammed around it and everyone was brushing elbows, but they all looked comfortable. Alfred stood from the midst of them and wrapped Arthur in a hug. Before Arthur could do anything with his own arms, Alfred let go and swept his arm to the table. “Come meet everyone!”

Arthur stumbled after Alfred, unsure of how to react. Was he supposed to wave or something? Instead, he took a quick look around the yard. The patio was huge, with a circle table and an umbrella, a grill with steam coming lazily from the sides, a miniature fridge and a basketball hoop to the side. It was very nice and Arthur could imagine Alfred lounging on a hot summer day in swim trunks...maybe something less...

Alfred casually looped his arm around Arthur's shoulder, effectively ending Arthur's lewd daydream, and began rambling off names. Arthur smiled to each person, but forgot their name as Alfred moved to the next. At the end, they all waved and welcomed Arthur easily.

“Go sit,” Alfred said, nudging him to the table. “Want something to drink? Food’s almost done.”

Arthur really wanted a cup of tea, but didn't think Alfred would have any. “A pop would be fine.” He didn't drink it very often and accepted the can Alfred handed him. He sat and cracked it open as conversation continued around him. Alfred opened the grill and flipped food and sprinkled seasoning. Arthur watched with mild interest until he was dragged into talking to the group. 

“We're all mostly firefighters-”

“And paramedics!” someone interrupted.

“Yeah, yeah, but what do you do, Arthur?” 

Arthur was pretty sure Alfred had called this bloke Ivan, and the one who shouted out about paramedics was probably Matthew. Arthur only remembered that because he looked like Alfred.

“Oh, I make uh...films,” Arthur replied, taking a sip of his over-bubbly drink.

“What kind of movies?” another inquired.

“Bad British ones!” Alfred laughed, placing a heaping plate of burgers in the middle of the table.

Arthur turned and whacked Alfred in the middle of his chest. “Like you would know!”

“He does seem familiar though,” Ivan said. A few nods came around the table.

“Oh, you just think that because every other British man is blond.” Arthur chuckled, hoping he sounded convincing. “I don't really star in the movies.” He took a long swig from his drink and maybe he just imagined the glint of recognition in Ivan's eyes, but either way, Arthur suddenly wanted the subject off of him completely.

People started making their plates and Arthur took that as an opportunity to change the subject. “Alfred, I'm very curious to know how a firefighter lives. Mind telling me about it?”

As Alfred rambled on about staying at the firehouse every few days and driving the firetruck, Arthur tried to ignore Ivan and the burning gaze the other man was giving him. It was like Ivan knew exactly what movie Arthur had starred in, and he really did not want to give Ivan a motive for telling everyone at the table, especially Alfred. So, Arthur played cool and listened attentively, even asking some questions to the others around the table. If Arthur made it in good with Alfred's friends, Ivan wouldn't have any reason to share his secret. That is, however, if Ivan even knew.

Arthur was no religious man, but he prayed that night to whatever god may be listening, that Ivan was just a slightly creepy man who always looked like he knew a secret he shouldn't know.


End file.
